Truth
by Trancy Anafeloz
Summary: Tiga kematian dalam tiga minggu, di tempat yang sama? Sungguh hal yang aneh, bukan?/ "Sasuke, sebenarnya hubungan kita itu apa?"/ "Kau harus ikut bersamaku ..."/ "Jangan pergi ke sana atau kau akan mati!"/ "Tidak!"/ Squell Empat/ For SSFD 2013 enjoy reading
1. Chapter 1

Denting bunyi palang—sebagai tanda bahwa kereta api akan melintasi rel tersebut terus bergaum keras di sekitar jalanan sepi itu.

_**Kaaak … Kaaak …**_

Seruan burung gagak di kala senja itu pun ikut bernyanyi mengiringi denting bunyi palang kereta api tersebut. Menimbulkan kesan mistik tersendiri bagi siapa saja yang sedang berada di sana.

"Aku dengar tempat ini angker," ucap seorang pemuda kepada salah satu temannya yang saat ini tengah menunggu kedatangan kareta api lewat. Mobil yang mereka tumpangi berhenti sejenak, menunggu palang tersebut terbuka.

Pemuda yang satu mendengus, "kau percaya hal itu, eh?" tanyannya meremehkan. "Di jaman yang modern seperti ini mana ada hal-hal semacam itu," dengusnya menatap lurus palang rel kereta api di hadapannya.

"Yah, terserah saja," balas pemuda yang nampaknya mempercayai hal itu.

"…"

"…"

"Cih, kenapa keretanya lama sekali?" tanya pemuda yang satu lagi dengan nada tidak sabaran. Kedua iris coklatnya menatap malas ke arah luar kaca jendela yang terdapat di sisi kanannya. "Hmm …" gumamnya pelan saat melihat sesosok gadis cantik tengah melambai-lambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"Rei," panggil pemuda tersebut kepada temannya yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja—sibuk memainkan ponselnya.

"Apa?" Sahut Rei saat merasa nama dirinya terpanggil.

"Lihat gadis cantik di sana," ucap sang pemuda pada Rei seraya menunjukkan letak tempat sosok gadis itu berada.

Kedua alis Rei mengkerut. "Gadis apa?" tanyanya heran.

Yuu—nama pemuda itu berdecak, "Kau itu buta atau apa? Lihat itu! Gadis yang melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah kita," jawabnya dengan nada sedikit kesal. "Dia … cantik," lanjut Yuu seakan terpesona oleh kecantikan paras wajah gadis tersebut.

Rei—mengangkat kedua alisnya bingung. Pasalnya ia sama sekali tidak melihat sosok siapa pun di sana. Ia yakin, kedua matanya ini masih normal. "Yuu?" panggil Rei saat melihat Yuu hendak keluar dari mobil, "Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya heran karena pandangan Yuu terus mengarah lurus ke tempat yang sedari tadi ia tunjuk.

"…"

"Yuu!" panggil Rei, ikut keluar dari mobil. Kedua alisnya semakin mengernyit heran saat didapatinya Yuu seperti sedang asyik berbincang-bincang dengan seseorang. _'Ada yang tidak beres,'_ bantinnya merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil pada temannya.

"Yuu!" panggil Rei kembali saat melihat Yuu berjalan ke arah perlintasan rel kereta api. Kedua iris _shappire_-nya membelalak lebar saat didapatinya sebuah kereta sedang melaju kencang.

_**Teng … Teng … Teng …**_

Bunyi suara bel palang kereta api terus menggema. Semakin keras dan semakin kencang.

"YUU!" pekik Rei saat mendapati Yuu saat ini tengah berdiri tepat di tengah-tengah rel perlintasan kereta api tersebut. Dalam waktu sekejap, semua telah terjadi. Kereta itu melaju secepat kilat—menabrak dan menyeret tubuh Yuu yang saat itu tengah berdiri di tengah perlintasan tersebut.

"YUUUUU!" teriak Rei menggelegar saat tahu bahwa temannya kini sudah tiada.

_**Naruto**__ © Masashi Kishimoto_

_2013©_

_._

_._

_**Truth**_

_**W**__arning : Alternative Universe, Out Of Character,TwoShot, Typo, etc._

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

_**Enjoy Reading**_

"Sudah dengar berita kemarin sore?" Tanya seorang gadis _blonde_ yang baru saja tiba di sekolah kepada seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang saat ini sedang duduk manis di atas bangku sekolahnya. Kedua iris _aquamarine_-nya menatap Sakura—nama gadis berambut merah muda itu dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

"Belum," jawab Sakura datar seperti biasa.

Ino—nama gadis berambut _blonde_ itu mendengus panjang saat mendengar jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut Sakura. Seperti biasa, sahabatnya ini selalu tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar.

"Memang ada berita apa?" Sakura bertanya pada Ino. _Oh, sejak kapan Sakura mulai tertarik dengan kabar-kabar yang ia bawakan?_—batin Ino senang. Ini adalah sebuah kemajuan pesat dalam hidup sahabatnya! Oke, itu terlalu berlebihan.

Ino berdehem sejenak sebelum ia menceritakan sebuah berita misterius pada Sakura. "Kau tahu perlintasan rel kereta api di dekat rumah Tenten, 'kan?" Ino memulai ceritanya dengan cara bertanya pada Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan yang Ino lontarkan kepadanya.

"Kemarin baru saja terjadi kecelakaan di sana! Korban terseret badan kereta api sejauh dua kilometer!" Ino melanjutkan ceritanya dengan nada antusias.

"Lantas?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti. Kenapa Ino menceritakan hal semacam itu dengan hebohnya?

Ino menepuk keningnya keras, "kau ini …" geramnya melihat wajah Sakura yang kelewat menyebalkan—menurutnya. "Tidakkah kau merasakan adanya hal aneh?" Ino melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Sudah ada tiga kali kematian dalam tiga minggu ini, dan semua korban itu meninggal dengan cara yang sama! Di tempat yang sama pula."

Sakura membelalakan matanya tidak percaya. _'Tiga kematian dalam tiga minggu, di tempat yang sama. Ini aneh,' _batinnya berkata.

"…"

"…"

"Hm, Jadi? Berbicara soal hal aneh. Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Uchiha Sasuke?" Tanya Ino menatap Sakura dengan pandangan menggoda. Sungguh, akhir-akhir ini ia selalu melihat bahwa sahabatnya ini tengah dekat dengan sang pangeran sekolah. Hebat sekali, bukan? Seorang Uchiha yang sangat dingin itu bisa Sakura dekati dengan mudah?

_**Bluuush**_

Seketika pada saat itu juga, guratan merah tipis pun terpancar jelas di kedua pipi putih ranum milik Sakura. Melihat hal itu, Ino pun semakin menyeringai lebar.

"Apa yang kau katakan, _Pig_?!" tanya Sakura cepat seperti orang sedang salah tingkah—nyatanya dia memang salah tingkah. "Aku tidak punya hubungan apapun dengannya!"

Ino terkikik geli mendengar jawaban Sakura. "Oh, ayolah, _Forehead_! Kau tidak perlu menutup-nutupinya dariku. Lihatlah wajahmu saat ini," goda Ino seraya mencolek sekilas dagu Sakura.

Mendengar ucapan Ino, Sakura pun semakin salah tingkah.

"Menyebalkan," gerutu Sakura pelan saat melihat Ino sudah berjalan kembali ke bangkunya seraya terus terkikik geli.

**»»» oOo «««**

_Grasak-grusuk_ celoteh para siswa dan siswi terdengar sangat mengganggu indera pendengaran milik Sakura. Pasalnya, saat ini ia sedang sibuk menyalin catatan pelajaran fisika yang baru saja usai jam pelajarannya. Tapi ternyata? Hampir semua teman sekelasnya tengah asik sibuk bergosip mengenai perihal kabar kematian aneh yang saat ini tengah beredar. Kabar kematian aneh yang telah merenggut tiga nyawa dalam tiga minggu terakhir ini.

"Berisik sekali …" gerutu Sakura menatap hasil catatannya.

"Wajar mereka berisik," ucap Ino yang tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di hadapan meja Sakura. "Kau terlalu ketinggalan informasi, _Forehead_!" celetuk Ino tengil.

Sakura mendengus geli. "Aku tidak ketinggalan informasi. Aku hanya malas membahasnya, _Pig_!" balas Sakura tidak mau kalah.

"Mau mengelak, eh?" tanya Ino meremehkan, membuat Sakura bungkam. Ino sangat tahu bahwa Sakura adalah orang yang sangat masa bodoh dengan kabar-kabar berita sekitar. Tipe orang yang cuek tapi sangat peduli. Yeah, begitulah.

"Omong-omong, pangeranmu sedang menunggumu di luar kelas," ucap Ino pada Sakura dengan seringai jahil terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya cepat ke arah Ino. "Siapa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Tentu saja Uchiha Sasuke!" pekik Ino menggelegar, membuat semua siswa dan siswi yang ada di kelasnya menoleh ke arah Ino dan Sakura. "Ehm! Maaf …" gumam Ino pada teman-temannya.

Sakura kembali mendengus geli meihat tingkah Ino, sahabatnya ini. "Kau bercanda …" balas Sakura menahan tawa.

"Aku tidak bercanda, _Forehead_! Lihatlah itu, di luar kelas sangat ramai." Tunjuk Ino ke arah dimana seorang Uchiha Sasuke tengah berdiri dengan angkuhnya, dikelilingi oleh banyak gadis.

Sakura membelalakan matanya tidak percaya. Untuk apa seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang notabenenya adalah pangeran sekolah ada di depan kelasnya?

"Sedang apa dia?" Tanya Sakura pada Ino.

"Entahlah, tadi dia mencarimu," jawab Ino setelah mengendikkan bahu sesaat. Ino menyeringai jahil ke arah Sakura, membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri.

"A-apa?" Tanya Sakura gugup melihat ekspresi Ino. Sungguh! Ia sangat tidak suka situasi ini. Situasi dimana Ino selalu dapat dengan mudah menggodanya. "Aku pergi menemuinya dulu!" ucap Sakura cepat seraya segera melesat pergi menemui Uchiha Sasuke.

Ino yang melihat tingkah laku Sakura hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Dasar …" gerutunya pelan sebelum ia kembali bergabung dengan teman-temanya sekelasnya yang lain.

.

.

.

"Sasuke?" Panggil Sakura pada Sasuke yang saat ini masih setia berdiri di depan kelasnya. Tentu saja masih dikelilingi oleh para gadis.

Merasa namanya terpanggil, Sasuke pun segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura. "Hn, Sakura …" balas Sasuke datar.

"…"

Sakura memandang datar gadis-gadis di sekitar Sasuke, membuat para gadis itu berbisik-bisik pelan membicarakannya. _Cih, mereka sangat menyebalkan_—batin Sakura merutuki tatapan-tatapan aneh dari para gadis yang ada di sekitar Sasuke.

"Ikut aku," ucap Sasuke datar seraya langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura pergi menjauh dari kerumunan para gadis fanatik Uchiha Sasuke.

"E-eh? Tapi—"

"Biarkan mereka," potong Sasuke cepat saat mengetahui kalimat apa yang akan diucapkan oleh Sakura. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang sesaat—lebih tepatnya ke arah para kerumunan gadis yang baru saja mengerubungi Sasuke, sebelum ia benar-benar mengikuti jejak langkah kaki Sasuke.

"…"

.

.

"Itachi-_nii_," sapa Sakura saat melihat sosok Itachi baru saja datang dari arah halaman belakang sekolah. Tumben sekali dia tidak mengikuti Sasuke?

'_**Oh, Sakura-chan!'**_ Balas Itachi ramah, seraya tersenyum ke arah Sakura. Raut wajahnya nampak terlihat sangat bahagia, menurut Sakura. _**'Jadi kau akan ikut?'**_ Tanya Itachi antusias kepada Sakura, membuat Sakura mengernyit bingung.

"Ikut kemana?" Tanya Sakura polos.

"_Tch_, bodoh. Aku belum memberitahunya, _Baka-aniki_!" Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba merutuki kebodohan kakaknya.

Sakura yang tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini pun kembali bertanya. "Kalian mau kemana memang?" Tanya Sakura menatap kedua Uchiha bersaudara ini. Kedua iris _emerald_-nya menatap Sasuke heran.

"Bisakah kita membicarakan hal ini di tempat lain?" Tanya Sasuke dingin. "Aku tidak ingin di anggap gila karena kakakku yang satu ini." Sasuke melirik Itachi sinis, membuat Itachi menggerutu pelan. Mengerti akan maksud Sasuke, Sakura pun segera mengiyakan pertanyaan Sasuke dengan cara menganggukan kepalanya.

Dan dengan segera, mereka berdua pun—bertiga lebih tepatnya pindah ke tempat yang lebih sepi.

"…"

.

.

'_**Sepertinya di sini aman,'**_ ucap Itachi seraya menelusuri setiap sudut yang ada—memastikan bahwa tidak aka nada satu orang pun di sana. Dan dengan santai, Itachi pun segera kembali menghampiri sosok Sasuke dan Sakura yang saat ini tengah berdiri berhadapan di depan gudang sekolah.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" Tanya Sakura kepada Sasuke dan Itachi. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan rasa keingintahuan yang sangat besar.

Sasuke memandang Sakura datar seperti biasa. Tidak ada perubahan berarti di dalam raut wajahnya. _Apakah ia akan tetap berekspresi seperti jikalau ia sedang menyatakan cinta, eh?_ —batin Sakura merutuki minimnya ekspresi sosok di hadapannya ini.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat," jawab Sasuke pada akhirnya.

Kedua kelopak mata Sakura mengerjap beberapa kali setelah mendengar jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut Sasuke. "Kemana?" Tanya Sakura berusaha memendam suaranya sedatar mungkin. Ia tidak ingin dianggap terlalu antusias dalam menanggapi ajakan seorang Uchiha.

'_**Kita akan pergi ke pemakaman, Sakura-**_**chan.**_**'**_ Kali ini Itachi yang menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Mendengar jawaban Itachi, mau tak maupun itu membuat kedua alis Sakura saling bertaut.

"Eh? Pemakaman siapa?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Pemakamannya," Sasuke mengendikan kepala ke arah Itachi, "_Kaa-san_, dan juga _Tou-san_."

Sakura kembali mengerjapkan kedua kelopak matanya cepat saat mendengar jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut Sasuke. Mengerti akan jawaban tersebut, Sakura pun segera melirik Itachi.

"…"

"…"

Merasa diperhatikan, Itachi pun meringis ke arah Sakura seraya terkekeh pelan. _**'Jadi? Kau mau, 'kan, Sakura**_**-chan**_**?'**_ Tanya Itachi semangat.

"Eh? T-tentu saja," jawab Sakura sedikit gugup. "Omong-omong, kenapa kalian mau mengajakku?" Lanjut Sakura kembali bertanya. Raut muka heran kini terpampang jelas di wajah manis Sakura.

Itachi yang bisa melihat begitu jelas raut wajah Sakura, hanya bisa terkekeh geli seraya terus mengarahkan tatapan menggoda ke arah Sasuke. _**'Sasuke ingin memperkenalkanmu pada mereka,'**_ jawab Itachi ambigu disertai kekehan kecil.

Sasuke mendelik tajam ke arah Itachi saat mendengar jawaban tersebut. "Jangan bicara sembarangan!" desisnya tajam, semakin membuat Itachi tertawa keras.

"Mereka?" Sakura membeo dengan polosnya, membuat Sasuke dan Itachi menoleh ke arahnya. "Siapa mereka?" Tanya Sakura penasaran. Sungguh, kedua Uchiha ini selalu membuat dirinya penasaran.

"…"

"…"

Mendengus kesal, akhirnya Sasuke pun menjawab, "bukan siapa-siapa."

"…"

"Aku akan menjemputmu sepulang sekolah nanti di kelas," lanjut Sasuke datar seraya melangkah pergi menjauhi Sakura. Raut wajahnya masih _stoic_ seperti biasa, membuat Sakura geram.

"Sasuke?" Panggil Sakura cepat sebelum benar-benar kehilangan jejak Sasuke.

Merasa namanya kembali terpanggil, Sasuke pun segera menghentikan langkah kakinya. "Hn?" gumamnya datar seraya menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"…"

"…"  
"Sebenarnya—" ucap Sakura ragu. Sungguh ia malu mempertanyakan hal ini secara langsung kepada orang yang bersangkutan. Tapi, ia juga ingin tahu kebenaran yang ada. "—hubungan kita itu apa?" Tanya Sakura memberanikan diri. Rona merah tipis kini terukir dengan jelas di kedua pipi ranum milik Sakura, membuatnya semakin terlihat manis.

"_Partner,"_ jawab Sasuke singkat, membuat Itachi membelalakan mata tidak percaya dan membuat Sakura mengerutkan alis bingung.

"_Partner?"_ Ucap Sakura kembali mengulang kata-kata Sasuke.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke singkat seraya kembali melangkahkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya pergi menjauh meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terdiam di depan pintu gudang sekolah.

"…"

.

.

'_**Kau yakin tidak ingin memberitahukannya sekarang?'**_ Tanya Itachi heran kepada Sasuke, membuat Sasuke kembali mendengus.

"Belum saatnya," jawab Sasuke datar.

Itachi mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. _**'Lalu kapan kau akan memberitahunya, **_**Baka-otouto?'** Tanya Itachi lagi.

"Entah."

'_**Tch, dasar …'**_ gerutu Itachi merutuki sikap adiknya. _**'Kau akan menyesal jikalau kau terlambat mengatakannya.'**_

"…"

**»»» oOo «««**

Sepi. Itulah satu kata yang cocok untuk menggambarkan suasana di sekitar Sakura saat ini. Bunyi bel tanda berakhirnya jam sekolah sudah berdering sejak satu jam yang lalu. Terima Kasih untuk Uchiha Sasuke yang sudah membuat Sakura mati bosan karena menunggunya.

'_Kalau begini caranya lebih baik aku pulang bersama Ino saja,'_ rutuk Sakura dalam hati karena telah menolak ajakan sahabat untuk pulang bersama. Tapi apa boleh buat? Toh dia sudah berjanji akan menemani Sasuke dan Itachi, bukan? Hmm … Menyebalkan.

"…"

'_**Sakura-chan!'**_ Sapa seseorang—sesosok lebih tepatnya, yang sudah sangat Sakura hapal suaranya. Dengan cepat, Sakura pun segera menolehkan kepalnya ke arah asal suara tersebut.

'_**Sudah lama menunggu?'**_ Tanya Itachi ramah pada Sakura, membuat Sakura mendengus.

"Sangat lama," jawab Sakura dingin seraya memutar bola mata malas. Itachi yang mendengar jawaban Sakura pun hanya bisa terkekeh seraya mengucapkan kata-kata maaf pada Sakura. "Dimana Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura saat sadar bahwa Sasuke masih belum datang.

'_**Sedang menyiapkan sesuatu. Sebentar lagi pasti datang,'**_ jawab Itachi santai. Sakura hanya bisa mengerutkan kedua alisnya tidak mengerti saat mendengar jawaban Itachi. _Apa dia sedang menyiapkan sekeranjang bunga untuk pemakaman nanti?_—pertanyaan itulah yang saat ini berputar di dalam otak Sakura.

"Menyiapkan ap—"

'_**Ah, itu dia sudah datang,'**_ potong Itachi cepat seraya mengendikkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka. Sakura yang hendak bertanya pun terpaksa harus menelan pertanyaannya kembali karena dilihatnya Sasuke sudah datang tanpa membawa apa-apa.

_Menyiapkan apa?—_batin Sakura penasaran.

.

.

_**Kaaak … Kaaak … Kaaak …**_

Seruan burung gagak terus bergaung indah di kala senja sore itu. Bagaikan lagu penghantar kematian yang begitu menyeramkan di telinga Sakura.

"Kenapa kita tidak pergi saat hari libur saja?" Tanya Sakura yang saat ini masih berada di dalam mobil Sasuke_—_hendak pergi ke pemakaman keluarga Uchiha.

"Hn? Karena sekarang adalah hari istimewa," jawab Sasuke datar masih fokus menatap jalan sepi di area sepanjang pekaman luas tersebut.

Sakura mengerutkan kedua alisnya bingung. "Istimewa?" Ucapnya kembali dengan nada bertanya.

"…"

"…"

Tak ada jawaban. Sasuke sama sekali tidak menggubris pertanyaan yang Sakura lontarkan. _Kenapa dia begitu menyebalkan? _

Mendengus kesal, Sakura pun segera membuang muka ke arah kaca jendela mobil yang ada di samping kanannya. Kedua iris matanya membelalak lebar saat didapatinya sesosok pria dengan wajah hancur sedang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

_**Deg …**_

Sosok itu tersenyum ke arah Sakura. Kulitnya yang terkelupas dan sedikit mengeluarkan nanah membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri.

'_**Jangan terlalu diperhatikan Sakura-chan, nanti dia bisa mengikutimu,'**_ seru Itachi dari jok belakang, membuat Sakura sedikit berjengit kaget.

"_Aa …_" seru Sakura mengangguk pelan.

_Pemakaman di sore hari sangat menyeramkan_—batin Sakura merutuki kemampuannya yang dapat melihat berbagai macam sosok aneh di hampir semua sudut makam.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam saja pun kini melirik Sakura sekilas. "Sebentar lagi kita sampai," ucapnya datar seraya kembali fokus pada jalanan yang ada. Mendengar ucapan Sasuke, Sakura pun hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

_Aku harap hari ini akan segera berakhir …_

.

.

Semilir angin sore pemakaman terus berhembus pelan menerpa kulit wajah Sakura dan Sasuke. Membuat kesan mistik tersendiri saat kita sedang berada di sana. Beberapa helai daun yang gugur pun terkadang ikut terbawa oleh hembusan angin tersebut, sesekali mengenai kaki jenjang milik Sakura.

"…"

"…"

Tak ada satu pun yang berbicara, termasuk sosok Itachi sekali pun. Keheningan ini sedikit membuat Sakura merasa sangat tidak nyaman. Ditambah dengan tatapan-tatapan menarik dari sosok-sosok mengerikan dan tidak jelas yang ada di sekitarnya saat ini.

'**Kaa-san, Tou-san**_**, hari ini aku dan Sasuke membawanya,'**_ ucap Itachi pelan namun sayup-sayup masih bisa terdengar oleh indera pendengaran milik Sakura. _**'Aku harap kalian bisa menerima pilihan Sasuke,'**_ lanjutnya terus mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak dapat Sakura mengerti.

Sakura melirik Sasuke sekilas sebelum pada akhirnya Sasuke berjongkok di samping makam Ibunya yang setau Sakura nisan tersebut diberi nama 'Mikoto'. Dengan _khusuk_, Sasuke pun memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya seraya mengelus lembut nisan makam tersebut dengan salah satu ibu jari tangannya.

"Aku harap _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ mau menerima pilihanku," ucap Sasuke pelan, membuat Sakura mengernyitkan alis tidak mengerti. "Hari ini aku membawanya untuk memperkenalkannya pada kalian," lanjut Sasuke datar dan pelan sehingga Sakura tidak dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Suara hembusan angin sore terus bergaung indah di dalam pendengaran Sakura. Membuatnya tidak dapat mendengar kalimat apa yang terus diucapkan oleh Sasuke kepada kedua nisan orang tuanya.

"…"

'_Sekilas aku mendengar mereka menyebut kata-kata __**pilihan **__atau __**membawa**__?' _batin Sakura bertanya heran.

_**Kaaak … Kaaak … Kaaak …**_

Lagi. Gaungan suara burung gagak kembali terdengar. Membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri karena hari semakin gelap dan angin pun semakin berhembus kencang. Menerpa kasar seluruh permukaan kulit dan juga rambutnya.

"Sasuke?" panggil Sakura saat merasakan dirinya sedang terancam. Entah kenapa Sakura tidak berani menoleh ke belakang. Suasana di sekitarnya membuat benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak.

Tanpa menunggu balasan Sasuke, Sakura pun segera ikut berjongkok di sampingnya—memejamkan mata seraya terus memanjatkan doa untuk kedua orang tua Sasuke.

.

.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Sasuke datar saat dilihatnya Sakura telah selesai berdoa. Sakura yang mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke pun segera menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

'_**Hari sudah semakin gelap, aku rasa sebaiknya kita segera pulang.'**_ Itachi melirik Sasuke dengan pandangan penuh maksud dan arti. Mengerti akan maksud Itachi, Sasuke pun segera menarik tangan Sakura agar segera pergi dari tempat itu.

_Sakura terlalu menarik perhatian mahkluk-mahkluk menjijikan di area itu_—pikir Sasuke menatap tajam salah satu sosok tak berlengan yang sedari tadi terus memperhatikan Sakura. Hidungnya hancur tak berbentuk, membuat beberapa tulang tengkoraknya terlihat sangat jelas. _"Tch,"_ decih Sasuke waspada.

Sebelum benar-benar pulang, Sakura menoleh ke arah kedua makam orang tua Sasuke. Dan di sanalah, Sakura dapat melihat seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam bersama dengan seorang pria dengan tubuh tinggi tegap. Sakura menelan ludah takut. _'Siapa?'_ Batinnya bertanya, _'Mungkinkah mereka kedua orang tua Sasuke dan Itachi-_nii_?'_

Wanita itu tersenyum ke arah Sakura, membuat Sakura terperangah. _**'Tolong jaga Sasuke anak kami,'**_ serunya yang mungkin hanya bisa didengar oleh Sakura.

Kaget—itulah yang Sakura rasakan saat ini. Tanpa perlu berpikir panjang, Sakura pun ikut tersenyum ramah. Ia mengangguk pelan menjawab ucapan wanita cantik itu yang Sakura ketahui ia adalah mendiang ibu Sasuke.

Mikoto dan Fukagu tersenyum lembut._** 'Kami percaya padamu, nak.'**_

**»»» oOo «««**

_**Teng … Teng … Teng …**_

'_Daerah rumah Tenten,'_ batin Sakura saat tengah berada dalam mobil Sasuke yang saat ini masih menunggu palang pintu kereta api terbuka. Sesaat, ia kembali akan cerita Ino dimana sudah ada tiga orang yang mati karena kecelakaan di tempat ini.

"Kenapa lewat sini?" Tanya Sakura kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura. "Hn? Karena ini satu-satunya jalan yang tidak akan terjebak macet di sore hari," jawab Sasuke datar dan segera kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat palang pintu kereta api yang begitu sepi.

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke, Sakura pun hanya bisa mengangguk paham.

'_**Tapi sebaiknya kita harus berhati-hati, Sasuke,'**_ Itachi mulai berkomentar. _**'Tempat ini tidak baik,'**_ lanjut melirik ke arah luar jendela kaca mobil.

"Aku tahu," balas Sasuke dingin enggan menatap sosok Itachi yang masih sibuk menatap sesuatu di luar sana.

"…"

Deru suara mesin kereta api pun semakin jelas terdengar di tempat sunyi ini, menggema bagaikan panggilan melodi kematian yang tak terduga. Sakura menahan napasnya sejenak saat kedua matanya bersirobok langsung dengan sesosok makhluk cantik di luar sana. Entah ia menunggu siapa, tapi yang jelas Sakura dapat melihat raut wajah kesedihan di dalam iris matanya yang indah.

"Sepertinya wanita sedang menunggu seseorang," ucap Sakura dengan pandangan masih terpaku pada sosok wanita itu. Wanita yang tengah berdiri di bawah pohon oak besar yang terdapat di sekitar rel kereta api yang saat ini hendak Sakura lewati.

'_**Dia memang sedang menunggu seseorang,'**_ balas Itachi setelah mendengar ucapan Sakura_**. 'Sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu lama memandangnya, Sakura-chan. Pastilah dia merasa terganggu,'**_ lanjut Itachi bermaksud menghindari bahaya yang mungkin saja dapat mengincar Sakura.

Merasa bahwa ucapan Itachi benar, Sakura pun segera mengangguk cepat. Wajahnya merona malu saat Itachi terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah lakunya. _'Bodoh,'_ batin Sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Bersamaan dengan itu, kereta dengan empat belas gerbong itu pun melaju cepat melintasi lintasan rel di depan Sakura. Deru mesin kereta itu begitu keras, membuat bumi di sekitarnya ikut berguncang karenannya.

_**Teng … Teng … Teng …**_

Perbatasan palang rel tersebut pun kembali terbuka. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Sasuke pun segera menginjak pedal gas mobilnya dengan perlahan.

Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Sakura kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sosok wanita yang ia lihat tadi. _Masih di sana …_

Kedua iris mata Sakura kembali terkejut saat didapatinya sosok wanita itu kembali menatapnya. Kali ini dengan tatapan aneh. Sakura meneguk ludah takut. Entah kenapa ia merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan sosok wanita cantik itu.

Merasa terancam, Sakura pun segera kembali mengalihkan pandangnnya ke arah depan. Namun, belum sempat ia menoleh, ia melihat sosok itu tengah menyeringai seram ke arahnya.

_**Deg …**_

Tubuh Sakura menengang. _'Apa itu?'_ Batin Sakura takut. Sungguh ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa sosok secantik itu dapat menyeringai seram ke arahnya. _Apa dia manusia?—_sekilas pertanyaan itu muncul di dalam otak Sakura.

'_**Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura-**_**chan**_**?'**_ Tanya Itachi khawatir saat sadar bahwa wajah Sakura sangat pucat.

Sakura segera menoleh ke arah Itachi. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya cepat sebagai sebuah jawaban. Sekilas, Sakura dapat melihat Sasuke tengah meliriknya. Namun ia tidak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan saat ini adalah; siapa sosok wanita cantik tersebut dan kenapa ia menyeringai ke arah Sakura?

'Kami-sama_, semoga ini bukan pertanda buruk,'_ batin Sakura terus berdoa.

.

.

"Kalian yakin tidak ingin mampir?" Tawar Sakura pada Sasuke dan juga Itachi.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke datar masih dengan ekspresi _stoic_-nya. Mendengar jawaban yang terontar dari mulut Sasuke pun, Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas panjang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," ucap Sakura pasrah saat melihat ekspresi dingin Sasuke. "Hati-hati di jalan," lanjut Sakura, dan dengan segera ia menutup pintu mobil Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Sakura datar, "kau harus hati-hati," ucapnya khawatir?—menurut Sakura. Mendengar ucapan Sasuke, Sakura hanya bisa menganggukan kepalnya paham.

'_**Baiklah kalau begitu kami pulang dulu, Sakura-**_**chan**_**,'**_ Itachi dengan suara ramah mencoba pamit kepada Sakura. _**'Sampai jumpa besok!'**_

Sakura tersenyum mendengar ucapan Itachi. Ia melambaikan tangannya ke arah mobil Sasuke yang saat ini sudah melaju jauh dari halaman rumahnya.

"…"

Merasa lelah, Sakura pun segera memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Angin malam yang berhembus saat ini sungguh tidak baik untuk kesehatan.

"Hari yang sangat melelahkan," gumamnya entah pada siapa. Kaki-kaki jenjangnya terus membawanya berjalan lurus menuju pintu utama kediaman rumahnya.

Lima langkah lagi ia sampai …

Tiga langkah …

Dua langkah …

Dan—dengan segera, Sakura memutar kenop pintu rumahnya.

_**Deg!**_

Dengan cepat, Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang sebelum ia benar-benar sempat membuka pintu tersebut. Perasaan ini … sungguh tidak nyaman. Sakura yakin, baru saja ia merasakan ada seseorang yang tengah memperhatikannya.

Kedua iris matanya terus menilik sudut di halaman yang ada.

Sepi …

Tidak ada siapapun di sana kecuali dirinya. Merasa bodoh, Sakura pun memutuskan untuk segera masuk ke dalam kediamannya yang nyaman. "_Tadaima _…" ucapnya pelan saat memasuki rumahnya sendiri.

.

.

Di tempat lain, tidak jauh dari pekarangan rumah Sakura. Sosok itu, menyeringai seram.

'_**Kau harus ikut bersamaku …'**_ desisnya tajam dengan suara serak. Dan sosok itu pun kembali menghilang di tengah kegelapan malam yang begitu sepi.

_**To Be Continued**_

Jeng Jeng! Apa ini? XDD kagak serem ya? wkkwk. Aku ngetik ini entah kenapa feelnya gak dapet *Setiap ngetik emang gak pernah dapet feel #ditabok* Semoga suka sama squell cerita empat ini ;;_;; Fic ini saya dedikasikan untuk event SSFD ~

Saking gak adanya ide buat ini event XD saya bikin cerita lanjutan empat aja deh hehe. Hayo yang belum baca biar gak bingung ayo monggo di baca dulu empatnya :D *promosi terselebung* Judul kali ini saya kasih "Truth" yang artinya kebenaran. Yah intinya sih Cuma mau kasih tau aja gimana hubungan antara SasuSaku. Ada yang bisa tebak? :P kayaknya gampang ketebak nih cerita -.-)a

Chap depan insya allah adegan horornya bakal muncul (?) gak horror juga sih -_-a *dianya gak bisa bikin yang horror banget* Yoshaa :D Semoga kalian suka ya ;;_;; author minta maaf dengan segala kekurangan yang ada.

Sekian, Terima Kasih :D

_**Mind to RnC?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sepuluh tahun lalu**

"Tidak! Aku takut! _Kaa-san_, mereka menyeramkan!" Pekik seorang bocah kecil seraya terus menarik-narik lengan baju ibunnya. "Aku tidak ingin bertemu mereka!"

Sasuke—nama bocah itu terus merengek kepada sang ibu. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena ia merasa terganggu dengan sosok-sosok aneh dan mengerikan yang terus menatapnya di luar sana.

Uchiha, adalah sebuah keluarga yang memiliki kemampuan istimewa sejak jaman dahulu hingga sekarang. Keluarga dengan kharisma tinggi yang selalu dihormati dan disegani oleh siapa saja yang mengenalnya.

Mata setan—adalah nama julukan untuk kemampuan istimewa tersebut. Kemampuan yang hanya diturunkan oleh pemilik darah murni keluarga Uchiha.

Secara alamiah, keturunan mereka memang akan dapat melihat berbagai macam sosok-sosok gaib atau sejenisnya tanpa harus bersusah payah untuk mendapatkan kemampuan tersebut.

"Mereka tidak akan mungkin menyakitimu, nak," ucap Mikoto—Ibu Sasuke berusaha menenangkan sang anak yang terlihat amat sangat ketakutan.

Sasuke mendongak, "tapi mereka menatapku seakan-akan aku adalah santapan mereka," balas Sasuke menatap Mikoto dengan wajah memerah menahan tangis. Sungguh, mereka sangat menyeramkan.

Itachi—Kakak Sasuke yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa terkekeh pelan. "Kau takut, eh, _Baka-otouto_?" ledeknya dengan seringai menyebalkan bagi Sasuke.

Mendengar ledekan sang kakak, Sasuke pun mendelik kesal ke arah Itachi. "Tidak!" kilahnya terpaksa karena tidak ingin terlihat lemah di hadapan sang kakak.

"Kalau begitu untuk apa kau memeluk erat _Kaa-san_, eh?" Goda Itachi semakin menyudutkan Sasuke.

"_Aa_—"

"Kau harus berani dan kuat, Sasuke," potong Itachi cepat sebelum sempat Sasuke kembali berkilah. "Kelak kau akan bertemu dengan sosok-sosok yang lebih jahat dan menyeramkan dari mereka," lanjut Itachi ikut duduk di samping Mikoto.

Sasuke menoleh, "ke-kenapa aku?" Tanya ketakutan dengan wajah polos.

Itachi tersenyum. "Karena kau adalah keturunan Uchiha," jawab Itachi, memandang Sasuke lembut. "Taukah kau apa tugas seorang Uchiha?" Lanjutnya memberi pertanyaan.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan di dalam pelukan Mikoto.

"Membuat roh-roh jahat yang tersesat kembali ke alamnya," jawab Mikoto lembut, membuat Sasuke kembali mendongak.

"Walaupun dengan cara paksa." Itachi menambahkan kalimat yang baru saja Mikoto ucapkan.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi mendengarkan ucapan kakak dan ibunya hanya bisa mengernyitkan kedua alisnya tidak mengerti. "Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya polos.

Itachi terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "Kau akan tahu jika sudah besar nanti," jawab Itachi, mengacak-acak pelan rambut _raven _milik Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus.

"Tapi kau tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri," lanjut Itachi, "suatu saat kau pasti akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang pasti kelak akan dapat membangkitkan kekuatanmu."

"…"

Hening …

"Kekuatan? Siapa?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran.

Mikoto terkekeh pelan. "Kau harus mencarinya sendiri, Sasu-_chan_. Hanya kau yang bisa menemukannya. Orang istimewa kelak dalam hidupmu," ucap Mikoto bijak, membuat Sasuke semakin mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

_Istimewa? Dalam hidup? Siapa?_

Kata-kata itu terus berputar cepat dalam ingatan Sasuke bagaikan roda mesin waktu yang terus berjalan.

"_Kelak kau akan menemukannya …"_

_Ya, itu pasti …_

_._

_._

_**Naruto**__ © Masashi Kishimoto_

_2013©_

_._

_._

_**Truth**_

_**W**__arning : Alternative Universe, Out Of Character,TwoShot, Typo, etc._

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

_**Enjoy Reading**_

Riuh suara siswa dan siswi di dalam kelas Sakura terus bergema di dalam indera pendengarannya. Bunyi bel tanda berakhirnya jam pelajaran kedua baru saja berakhir. Dan hal itu membuat suasana di dalam kelas Sakura menjadi ricuh. Wajar itu terjadi, Karena pasalnya, tema bab pelajaran kali ini benar-benar sangat menguras otak.

Mendengus kesal, Sakura pun segera menutup buku catatannya. "Bosan …" gerutunya pelan entah pada siapa.

"…"

"Sakura!" Pekik seseorang dari arah belakang Sakura. Membuat Sakura berjengit kaget karenannya.

"Ino …" desis Sakura tajam. Sungguh, sahabatnya yang satu ini memang sangat mengganggu—bagi Sakura. "Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura tanpa basa-basi.

Mendengar pertanyaan Sakura, Ino pun meringis. Dengan segera, ia mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan wajah Sakura. Refleks, Sakura pun segera memundurkan wajahnya. "Ajari kami Fisika!" pekik Ino memohon.

"…"

"…"

"Kami?" Ucap Sakura setelah hening beberapa saat.

Ino mengangguk cepat, membuat poninya yang panjang bergoyang seirama dengan anggukkannya. "Ya! Aku, Tenten, dan Kiba," jawab Ino semangat.

Sakura mengernyit …

"Tenten memintaku untuk mengajarinya, tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang bab ini," terang Ino membuat Sakura mengangguk mengerti. "Kau mau, 'kan?" Tanya Ino cepat tanpa menunggu respon ucapan apapun dari Sakura.

"…"

"…"

Ino menatap Sakura dengan pandangan memohon.

"…"

"…"

"Kapan?" Tanya Sakura pada akhirnya merasa kasihan melihat ekspresi Ino. Lagi pula, tidak ada salahnya berbagi ilmu, bukan?

"Hari ini, sepulang sekolah! Di rumah Tenten," jawab Ino antusias, "bagaimana?"

Sakura terdiam …

"…"

"…"

"Rumah Tenten?" Tanya Sakura memastikan ucapan Ino.

Ino menganggukkan kepalanya cepat. "Kau mau, 'kan?" Tanya Ino kembali dengan tatapan memohon.

"…"

"Sakura!" Pekik Ino memanggil nama Sakura.

"…"

"_Forehead!_" panggil Ino lagi.

"…" tidak ada respon.

"Sa-ku-ra!" Ino menepuk kedua telapak tangannya tepat di hadapan wajah Sakura, membuat Sakura berjengit kaget.

"_Aa_—"

"Bagaimana?" Potong Ino cepat.

Mendegar pertanyaan Ino, Sakura pun hanya bisa mendengus. "Baiklah …" jawabnya—tidak yakin?

Ino tersenyum lebar. "kau memang selalu bisa diandalkan!" Ucapnya semangat seraya langsung memeluk Sakura erat, membuat Sakura kesulitan bernapas. "Kalau begitu nanti kita pulang bersama," lanjut Ino ceria.

Sakura pun hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya pasrah. Dasar Ino …

_Rumah Tenten?—_batin Sakura kembali bertanya dalam hati. Sesaat, ingatannya kembali berputar cepat, mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu saat ia tengah bersama dengan Sasuke dan Itachi.

Sosok wanita cantik di bawah pohon itu …

Sosok yang menyeringai seram ke arah Sakura …

Sakura bergidik saat mengingat kejadian itu. Semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu hal yang buruk nanti. Ya, semoga …

.

.

.

"_Teme!_" Pekik Naruto menggelegar di dalam kelas, membuat semua siswa dan siswi yang ada di dalam kelas tersebut meliriknya.

Sasuke—orang yang dipanggil _Teme_ oleh Naruto pun menoleh malas, "hn?"

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang datar Naruto, "apa?" Ucapnya balik bertanya karena merasa pertanyaan Naruto adalah pertanyaan bodoh tidak berarti.

"Oh, ayolah, Teme! Sedari tadi aku selalu memperhatikanmu," ucap Naruto ambigu, membuat Sasuke langsung mendelik ke arahnya. "_Aa_—maksudku, sedari tadi kau terus melamun," lanjut Naruto cepat, berusaha agar tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman.

Mendengar ucapan Naruto, Sasuke pun kembali memasang wajah _stoic_-nya.

"_Teme!"_ panggil Naruto dengan suara keras, membuat ketenangan Sasuke sedikit terusik.

"Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku _'Teme', Dobe_?" Desis Sasuke malas.

"Tidak," jawab Naruto cepat seraya menampakkan cengiran lebarnya. Sasuke yang mendengar jawaban Naruto pun hanya bisa mendengus_. Tidak ada gunanya menanggapi ucapan si bodoh Dobe_—batinnya malas.

"Jadi—" Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke, "—kau kenapa?" Tanyanya penasaran karena merasa heran dengan perubahan sikap sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Hn?" Gumam Sasuke ambigu, membuat Naruto merasa terabaikan.

Mendengus kesal. "Jangan bilang kau sedang memikirkan Sakura-_chan_," ucap Naruto menyeringai, membuat kedua iris _onyx_ Sasuke membelalak.

"…"

"Jadi benar?!" Tanya Naruto heboh setelah melihat ekspresi Sasuke. Sungguh, ia tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan dapat berekspresi seperti itu hanya karena seorang gadis.

Itachi—yang sedari tadi mendengar percakapan Naruto dan Sasuke pun hanya bisa tertawa geli. Menyadari sosok sang kakak di sampingnya, Sasuke pun segera menoleh ke arahnya dan mendelik tajam.

"Kau kenapa, eh, _Teme_?" Tanya Naruto heran karena arah pandang Sasuke tidak tertuju padanya.

Sasuke menoleh, "tidak," jawabnya datar seperti biasa. _'Bodoh,'_ rutuk Sasuke dalam hati, karena tingkah laku Itachi yang menyebalkan—menurutnya.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya cepat. "Kau yakin?" Tanya Naruto masih curiga.

"Hn."

"…"

"…"

"Haaaah—dasar _Teme _bodoh. Baiklah kalau begitu aku kembali ke tempatku," ucap Naruto, berjalan kembali ke arah tempat duduknya. Sekilas, Sasuke sempat melirik Naruto kembali, namun ia tidak peduli.

"…"

'_**Kau memikirkan mimpi semalam, eh?' **_Tanya Itachi pada Sasuke saat dirasakannya suasana di sekitar Sasuke sudah mulai sepi.

Sasuke mengernyit. _Mimpi?_

Itachi terkekeh, _**'kau menyebut-nyebut nama Sakura dalam igauanmu,' **_lanjutnya dengan seringai menggoda.

Mendengar ucapan Itachi, kedua kelopak mata Sasuke menyipit. "Apa maksudmu, _baka_?" desis Sasuke pelan agar tidak terdengar oleh murid lain.

Itachi menyeringai. _**'Oh, ayolah, **_**Baka-otouto**_**. Kau tidak dapat menyembunyikan perasaanmu dariku,'**_ goda Itachi dengan gaya menyebalkan—bagi Sasuke. _**'Jadi? Kau semalam bermimpi apa, eh?'**_ Tanya Itachi juga penasaran. Ckk …

"…" Sasuke tidak menjawab. Pikirannya mengawang, berusaha mengingat kembali mimpi semalam.

'_Tapi kau tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri. Suatu saat kau pasti akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang pasti kelak akan dapat membangkitkan kekuatanmu.'_

'_Kau harus mencarinya sendiri, Sasu-_chan_. Hanya kau yang bisa menemukannya. Orang istimewa kelak dalam hidupmu.'_

_Istimewa? Dalam hidup? Siapa?_

'_Kelak kau akan menemukannya …'_

_**Sakura …**_

Nama Sakura kembali hadir dalam ingatan Sasuke. Dia ingat—dia ingat mimpi itu. Sakura … adalah gadis istimewa itu, dia adalah gadis pilihan Sasuke.

'_**Sudah ingat, eh?'**_ Tanya Itachi memecah keheningan di antara Sasuke dengan pikirannya.

Sasuke mendengus malas. "Bukan urusanmu," ucapnya datar.

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke, Itachi pun hanya bisa tertawa keras seraya terus menggoda Sasuke.

**»»» oOo «««**

Bunyi detik jarum jam terus berbunyi—bergema teratur di dalam ruang keluarga milik Tenten. Ruang dimana Sakura dan yang lainnya tengah berkumpul. Ruang yang menjadi tempat mereka belajar bersama.

Sakura, memfokuskan dirinya pada soal yang ditanyakan oleh kiba."Seharusnya kau turunkan dulu pangkat ini," ucap Sakura, melingkari salah salah satu angka di buku Kiba.

Kiba—yang sedari tadi tidak mengerti pun hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk kepalanya pasrah. "Kenapa susah sekali, sih?!" Gerutunya frustasi.

"Aku mengerti!" Pekik Ino tiba-tiba membuat Kiba menoleh ke arahnya. "Ternyata memang lebih mudah menggunakan cara Sakura!" Ucapnya membanggakan sang sahabat.

"…"

"Aku masih tidak mengerti," gerutu Kiba seraya terus memainkan pensilnya. "Omong-omong, Tenten?" Panggil Kiba membuat Tenten menghentikan kegiatannya menulis soal.

Tenten menoleh.

"Aku dengar perlintasan rel kereta api di dekat rumahmu angker," ucap Kiba mencari topic karena merasa bosan dengan kegiatannya mengerjakan soal fisika.

Tenten mengendikkan bahunya sesaat sebelum menjawab. "Entah, hanya saja sejak awal bulan ini sering terjadi kecelakaan," jawabnya.

Ino yang mendengar cerita itu pun terlihat sangat antusias. "Aku yakin tempat itu akan terus memakan tumbal!" Pekiknya semangat, membuat Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Yang benar saja! Hahaha." Kiba tertawa terbahak-bahak saat mendengar ucapan Ino. "Di jaman yang modern seperti ini kau masih saja percaya tumbal?" Dengus Kiba meremehkan.

"Huh? Sombong sekali kau," balas Ino sarkastik. "Kau tidak percaya akan hal itu karena kau tidak bisa melihat mereka," lanjut Ino sebal.

Tenten menganggukkan kepalanya setuju dengan Ino. "Di dunia ini, kita tidaklah hidup sendiri. Dunia mereka dan dunia kita, secara tidak langsung selalu hidup berdampingan," ucap Tenten bijak karena meyakini adanya sosok-sosok makhluk selain manusia yang hidup di dunia ini.

Kiba mendengus, "omong kosong," ucapnya santai seraya memakan cemilan yang tersedia di atas meja. "Aku tidak pernah percaya akan hal itu."

"Yah, terserah kau lah," balas Ino mengendikkan kedua bahunya kesal. Kedua iris _aquamarine_-nya melirik Sakura. "Sibuk sekali," ledek Ino saat melihat Sakura tengah sibuk berkutat dengan ponselnya.

Sakura menoleh. "Hmm?" Gumamnya menanggapi ucapan Ino.

Ino menyeringai. "Dari Sasuke, eh?" Tanyannya dengan ekspresi wajah _tengil_, membuat kedua iris _emerald_ Sakura membelalak lebar.

"…"

Tenten dan Kiba yang melihat hal itu pun akhirnya tertawa keras. "Aku tidak menyangka seorang Haruno Sakura dapat meluluhkan hati seorang pangeran es seperti Uchiha Sasuke dari kelas sebelah," ledek Kiba membuat wajah Sakura memerah.

Tenten yang mendengar ucapan Kiba pun mengangguk setuju seraya terus tertawa meledek Sakura.

"Diamlah kalian …" desis Sakura tajam dengan rona merah yang terpatri jelas di seluruh wajahnya. Membuat Ino, Kiba, dan Tenten semakin ingin terus menggodanya.

"Aku penasaran. Sebenarnya kalian itu pacaran atau tidak, sih?" Tanya Tenten kepada Sakura.

"…"

"_Aa_, aku juga penasaran! Soalnya mereka selalu terlihat sering bersama," lanjut Kiba menimpali pertanyaan Tenten.

"…"

"Sakura?" Panggil Tenten merasa penasaran.

"…" tidak ada jawaban. Sakura lebih memilih dia menahan malu.

Ino melirik Sakura, tawanya tertahan karena merasa iba dengan sahabatnya itu. Sungguh, menggoda Sakura adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan di dunia ini. Namun melihat ekspresi Sakura saat ini, Ino merasa kasihan. "Hei—sudahlah, hentikan!" Perintah Ino kepada Kiba dan Tenten tegas.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Ino. _'Ino …'_ batinnya tersentuh karena ucapan Ino yang—membelanya?

"Jadi?" Ino kembali membuka perakapan, "Aku juga penasaran tentang hubunganmu dan Sasuke," lanjut Ino, menatap Sakura dengan ekspresi serius.

"…"

"…"

"…"

**Hening …**

_**Krik!**_

Sakura tarik kembali kata-katanya barusan di dalam hati. _Ino … bodoh!_

Mendesah pasrah, Sakura pun akhirnya berkata, "dia bilang kami hanya _partner_."—Sakura memasukkan pensilnya ke dalam tempat pensil.

Ino, Kiba, dan Tenten saling bertataP wajah. "_Partner_?" Tanya mereka serempak membuat Sakura terbelalak kaget.

"…"

Sakura mengangguk. "Ya …" jawabnya lirih, membuat yang lainnya kembali saling berpandangan bingung.

"Partner … apa?" Tanya Kiba dengan ekspresi bodoh, membuat Sakura ingin tertawa.

"…"

"…"

Tak ada yang bersuara. Keheningan menyelimuti keadaan mereka di ruang keluarga Tenten yang terlihat begitu sepi. Hanya bunyi detik jarum jam dan hembusan napas merekalah yang terus mengisi keadaan suasana hening ini. Membuat suasana di sekitar Sakura menjadi terasa begitu dingin.

"_Aa_, jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya Sakura pada akhirnya memecah keheningan yang ada karena merasa tidak nyaman dengan suasana yang ada.

Tenten menoleh ke arah jam tua besar di pojok ruangan, "sudah hampir jam enam," jawabnya sesaat setelah melihat jam tua tersebut.

"_Are_? Sudah sore sekali!" Pekik Ino kaget, sedangkan Kiba terlihat sangat santai.

"Kenapa, eh? Ini masih terlalu cepat untuk pulang ke rumah," ucap Kiba kembali mengambil cemilan yang ada. "Lagipula, aku betah di tempat Tenten," lanjutnya membuat Tenten mendengus.

"Bukan begitu!" Balas Ino merasa resah, "Hanya saja—saat pulang nanti kita harus melewati perlintasan rel kereta api itu," ucap Ino dengan nada sedikit bergetar.

Sakura terdiam …

_Perlintasan rel kereta api itu_—batin Sakura mengingat kembali kejadian lalu. Ini tidak baik! Firasat buruk kini menghinggapi hati dan juga pikirannya.

"Hahaha! Jadi kau takut?!" Tawa Kiba menggelegar memenuhi ruangan saat melihat ekspresi wajah Ino.

"_Urusai_!" Balas Ino kesal karena merasa diremehkan.

Sakura melirik ke arah jam tua di sudut ruangan itu sekilas. Kedua iris _emerald_-nya bergerak gelisah saat didapatinya jarum jam tersebut terus bergerak melewati angka demi angka yang tercetak jelas di setiap sisinya. _'Semakin malam, suasana di tempat itu pastilah semakin menjadi,'_ pikirnya mencoba membayangkan segala hal kemungkinan terburuk yang dapat sewaktu-waktu terjadi. Dia—mereka harus waspada.

"Kita pulang sekarang," tegas Sakura dengan ekspresi wajah serius, membuat semua menoleh ke arahnya, terutama Ino dan Kiba.

"Heh?" Gumam Kiba menatap Sakura heran, "Jangan bilang kau takut, Sakura."

Mendengar ucapan Kiba, Sakura pun hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. "Kita pulang …" desisnya tajam membuat Kiba bergidik ngeri.

"Ya, ya, baiklah." Kiba berucap pelan seraya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya malas.

"…"

Ino pun segera bersiap memasukkan semua peralatan tulisnya ke dalam tas, begitu pula dengan Sakura dan Kiba. "Lain kali kita akan belajar bersama lagi," ucap Ino saat semua perlengkapannya sudah beres.

Tenten mengangguk. "Baiklah," balasnya semangat seraya bersiap untuk mengantar ketiga temannya itu menuju pintu utama. "Hari sudah hampir malam, kalian berhati-hatilah!" Tenten berusaha mengingatkan.

Ino menganggukan kepalanya, "sampai jumpa besok!" Pekiknya setelah selesai mengenakan sepatunya kembali. Sakura pun pamit dengan sopan kepada Tenten, sangat berbeda dengan Kiba yang terlihat masa bodoh dan malas.

"Kami pamit, Tenten," ucap Sakura sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Ya, sampai jumpa besok semua!" Balas Tenten, melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sakura dan Ino.

Setelah itu, Sakura dan yang lainnya pun segera melangkahkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya berjalan menjauh dari halaman kediaman Tenten.

Hari semakin gelap, sedangkan mereka harus berjalan kaki hingga halte bus yang letaknya masih jauh dari daerah komplek perumahan Tenten. _'Semua akan baik-baik saja,'_ batin Sakura dalam hati seraya terus berjalan berdampingan dengan Ino dan Kiba.

.

.

.

Bunyi suara gemerisik saluran televisi di dalam kediaman Uchiha membuat Sasuke berdecak sebal. Pasalnya, sedari tadi ia hanya bisa melihat layar televisi yang dipenuhi oleh 'semut-semut kecil' yang sangat merusak pemandangan. "Bodoh," umpatnya pelan.

Merasa kesal, Sasuke pun segera mematikan saluran yang ada dan segera membanting _remote_ televisi itu ke atas sofa di sisi kanannya.

'_**Mungkin antenanya rusak,'**_ ucap Itachi datar tanpa menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn."

'_**Aku khawatir pada Sakura,'**_ ucap Itachi kembali mengutarakan isi hatinya.

"…"

'_**Bagaimana dengan sosok pria tua yang sedari kemarin mengikutinya?'**_ Ucap Itachi, mengingat-ingat kejadian saat dimana ia melihat sesosok lelaki tua tengah menyeringai seram ke arah Sakura. Walaupun Sakura tidak menyadarinya, Itachi tahu bahwa sosok itu sudah mengincar Sakura sejak saat Sakura memasuki area pemakaman.

Sasuke melirik Itachi sekilas. "Sudah kubereskan dia," jawabnya datar.

Itachi menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. _**'Oh, ya?!'**_ Tanyanya terkejut atas tindakkan sang adik ia lakukan tanpa sepengetahuannya. _**'Kapan?!'**_

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Sasuke datar. Sesungguhnya ia malas bercerita pada Itachi. Tapi yang jelas, Sasuke sudah membuat perhitungan pada sosok pria tua itu, bahkan sudah mengirimnya ke neraka.

"…"

"…"

_**Deg!**_

Firasat buruk tiba-tiba datang menyergapi seluruh pikiran dan juga hati Sasuke. _Apa ini?_—batinnya merasa tidak enak.

"…"

'_**Sasuke …'**_ panggil Itachi dengan ekspresi wajah yang tidak dapat diartikan oleh Sasuke. Sungguh, hati Sasuke saat ini merasa sangat was-was.

'_**Sakura—'**_ ucap Itachi pelan karena merasakan hal yang sama dengan Sasuke. Firasatnya tidak enak. Pikirannya selalu mengawang ke arah gadis manis bermahkotakan merah muda itu.

Tidak peduli dengan ucapan Itachi yang belum terselesaikan, Sasuke pun segera menyambar jaket hitam yang tergeletak di samping kirinya. Ia harus menjemput Sakura di rumah Tenten sekarang juga—itulah fokus utamanya saat ini.

Itachi yang melihat hal itu pun segera bangkit pergi bergegas mengikuti Sasuke. _**'Semoga dia baik-baik saja …'**_

**»»» oOo «««**

Hembusan semilir angin malam terus menerpa tubuh Sakura, Ino, dan Kiba dalam perjalanan pulang mereka menuju halte bus. Membuat ketiganya bergidik karena terpaan angin malam ini terasa begitu menusuk kulit.

Kicauan burung gagak pun tak ayal selalu menemani mereka dalam setiap langkah perjalanan. Bagaikan lantunan lagu kematian yang siap menjemput ajal mereka kapan dan dimana saja.

Ino, tidak berani menatap keadaan sekitar. Kedua tangannya sedari tadi sibuk memeluk salah satu lengan Sakura, erat.

"…"

"Dingin sekali," ucap Kiba memecah keheningan seraya terus berusaha memeluk dirinya sendiri—mencoba mengurangi rasa dingin yang menyerang sekujur tubuhnya.

Sakura melirik Kiba sekilas. "Cuaca saat memasuki musim gugur memang sangat dingin," ucapnya seraya terus meniup-niup kedua telapak tangannya agar terasa sedikit lebih hangat.

"…"

Ino semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya pada lengan Sakura, membuat Sakura mengernyit. Keadaan di daerah ini begitu sepi, membuat hati Ino dan Sakura merasa was-was. Biarpun ada seorang lelaki di sini, tapi hal itu tidak dapat menjamin keselamatan mereka, bukan? Ditambah Kiba juga tidak mungkin dapat melindungi Ino dan Sakura secara bersamaan.

_**Teng … Teng … Teng …**_

Bunyi denting palang perlintasan rel kereta api di daerah itu kembali begaum keras—menandakan bahwa akan ada kereta api yang akan melintasi rel tersebut.

Ino, yang mendengar suara itu pun berjengit kaget. "_Aa!_" Pekiknya meringis takut.

"Kenapa kau?" Tanya Kiba dengan ekspresi wajah mengejek, membuat Ino mendelik kesal ke arahnya.

Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya bosan saat melihat kembali pertengkaran kecil antara Ino dan Kiba. _'Benar-benar berisik,'_ batinnya merutuki kedua sikap temannya ini.

Mendesah pasrah, Sakura pun hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat melihat perang adu mulut antara Ino dan Kiba yang berlangsung terus hingga mereka sampai tepat di sisi lain berbatasan palang perlintasan rel kereta api.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Ah, jadi ini daerah yang selalu memakan korban itu?" Tanya Kiba dengan nada santai, membuat Sakura dan Ino menoleh ke arahnya. "Nasib mereka sial sekali," dengus Kiba seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Ino menggeram kesal saat mendengar ucapan Kiba.

"Jaga ucapanmu, Kiba …" desis Sakura pelan namun tajam, membuat Ino menyeringai puas. "Jangan bicara sembarangan di tempat ini," lanjut Sakura memperingatkan karena kedua iris _emerald_-nya sudah menangkap sosok-sosok makhluk aneh di sekitar tempat ini.

"Ya, ya, baiklah," balas Kiba menuruti perintah Sakura. Kedua iris matanya menatap jauh ke arah dimana kereta akan muncul. "Lama sekali," dengusnya malas karena belum melihat tanda-tanda kereta akan muncul.

_**Deg …**_

Hati Kiba berdebar saat kedua iris matanya bersirobok langsung dengan seorang wanita perparas cantik tengah berdiri tegap tak jauh dari tempatnya kini berada. Ia tersenyum ke arah Kiba, membuat Kiba menjadi salah tingkah.

"Hei—" panggil Kiba menoleh ke arah Sakura dan Ino, "—aku pergi ke sana dulu sebentar," lanjut Kiba seraya menunjuk ke arah sebuah pohon besar yang tumbuh di sekitar tempat itu.

Ino mengernyitkan kedua alisnya sesaat setelah Kiba menunjuk letak pohon tersebut. "Mau apa kau?" Tanya Ino heran, "Jangan bilang kau mau buang air kecil di tempat itu!" Tuduh Ino sarkastik.

"Bodoh! Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal serendah itu ditempat seperti inI?!" Balas Kiba tidak terima atas tuduhan Ino. "Aku mau menemuinya sebentar," lanjut Kiba kembali mengendikkan dagu ke arah pohon besar tersebut.

"…"

"…"

"Nya?—" gumam Ino bingung.

Sakura yang baru saja selesai berkutat dengan ponselnya pun segera menoleh ke arah Kiba.

_**Deg!**_

Wanita itu …

Sosok cantik yang Sakura lihat kemarin. Kedua iris _emerald_ Sakura terbelalak lebar saat mendapati Kiba tengah berjalan ke arah sosok itu. "Kiba!" Pekik Sakura menarik pergelangan tangan Kiba agar dia tidak menghampiri sosok tersebut.

"Kau kenapa, eh?" Tanya Kiba heran karena tindakkan Sakura.

Sakura meneguk ludahnya kasar. "Ja-jangan ke sana," ucapnya terbata-bata karena merasa diperhatikan oleh sosok wanita cantik tersebut.

"Aku hanya ingin berkenalan dengan dia," ucap Kiba pada Sakura.

Ino yang mendengar ucapan Kiba pun akhirnya mengerti. Di sana … di dekat pohon itu pastilah ada sesosok makhluk gaib yang entah apa, Ino tidak dapat melihatnya.

Berteman dengan Sakura, kurang lebih dapat membuat Ino paham akan hal-hal yang ada di luar akal nalar manusia. Jadi, ia dapat membaca situasi saat dimana ekspresi Sakura bisa berubah drastis oleh makhluk-makhluk yang mungkin dianggap berbahaya olehnya.

"Sakura …" panggil Ino dengan suara parau.

"Ino! Bantu aku cegah Kiba ke sana atau dia akan mati!" Pekik Sakura panik saat dirasakannya tubuh Kiba kini mulai dikendalikan oleh sosok wanita itu. Dunia Kiba saat ini hanya dipenuhi oleh sosok wanita itu, ia tidak bisa mendengar ataupun melihat sosok Sakura.

"Kiba!" Pekik Sakura semakin menghalangi langkah Kiba. Ino yang tidak tau harus berbuat apa hanya bisa menahan tubuh Kiba dengan cara menarik tangannya.

'_Wanita itu berbahaya,'_ batin Sakura waspada.

"…"

Sosok wanita itu terus menatap tajam Sakura, membuat Sakura meneguk ludahnya takut. Tapi dia harus menyelamatkan Kiba apapun yang terjadi!

'_**Kau mengganggu …' **_desis sosok itu tajam ke arah Sakura, membuat tubuh Sakura menegang.

_**Teng … Teng … Teng …**_

Bunyi suara peringatan palang kereta api pun terus bergaung cepat dalam telinga Sakura, membuat seluruh dunia dalam kepalanya terasa berputar. Merasa dalam bahaya, Sakura pun segera menampar Kiba dengan sekuat tenaga.

_**PLAK!**_

Dan Ino pun tersentak kaget atas perbuatan Sakura. "Sadarlah, Kiba!" Pekik Sakura menggelegar di tempat yang sepi itu.

"Sa-Sakura …" ucap Ino ketakutan. Sekujur bulu kuduknya bergidik saat telinganya semakin menangkap jelas deru mesin kereta api yang semakin lama semakin mendekat.

Kiba—membelalakan matanya kaget saat dirasakannya nyeri di salah satu sisi pipinya. "Hah?" Gumamnya keras seraya mengusap-usap sisi pipi kirinya. "Kenapa kau menamparku, eh?" Tanya Kiba saat sadar di hadapannya kini tengah berdiri Sakura.

"Maaf soal itu, tapi kita harus segera pergi dari sini," ucap Sakura cepat seraya menarik tangan Ino dan Kiba. _'Lebih baik kembali ke rumah Tenten,'_ batin Sakura mencari akal.

"…"

"…"

_**Deg!**_

Tubuh Sakura menegang.

"Sa-Sakura?" Ucap Ino takut karena gerak tubuh Sakura terasa begitu aneh.

'_**Kau menggangguku gadis kecil …'**_ desis sosok wanita itu yang tiba-tiba kini sudah berada di samping Sakura. Membuat Sakura membelalakan kedua matanya kaget.

"_Aa_—" suara Sakura tidak bisa keluar, membuat Kiba terheran-heran sedangkan Ino semakin takut.

Sakura semakin memegang pergalangan tangan Ino dan Kiba erat. Sosok itu menyeringai seram ke arah Sakura. Perlahan namun pasti, sosok itu berubah menjadi sosok yang menjijikan.

Separuh wajahnya hancur tak berbentuk. Rambutnya yang semula nampak indah kini berubah menjadi sangat berantakkan. Sebagian rambut yang seharusnya memenuhi kepalanya perlahan mulai rontok berjatuhan—menampakan kulit kepala yang busuk, bahkan terlihat sedikit terlihat cairan putih keluar dari telingannya.

Sakura semakin membelalakan matanya tidak peraya karena sosok itu kembali menyeringai seram ke arahnya.

"_KYAAAAAA!_" Pekikan Ino menggelegar ditengah keheningan malam berselimutkan suara denting palang yang terus bergaum keras. Sedangkan Kiba menjerit tertahan.

Mereka semua—dapat melihat sosok itu.

Dengan langkah kaki yang terseok-seok, sosok itu mulai berjalan mendekat ke arah Kiba. Tubuh Kiba dan Ino pun bergetar karena tidak bisa bergerak.

'_**Mati …'**_ desis sosok itu tajam dengan seringai menyeramkan ke arah Kiba.

Darah terus mengalir dari sebagian wajahnya yang hancur, membuat tubuh Ino dan Kiba terus bergetar ketakutan.

'_**Mati …'**_ desisnya lagi mencoba mendorong tubuh Kiba agar terjatuh tepat di tengah rel perlintasan kereta api. Kiba yang ketakutan pun hanya bisa melangkah mundur dengan perlahan, ia tidak mengatahui bahwa tujuan utama sebenarnya sosok itu adalah menggiring Kiba agar Kiba masuk ke dalam lintasan kendaraan bermesin listrik tersebut.

Sosok itu menyeringai. Salah satu tangannya terangkat. Kulitnya bergelayut lengket di tangannya yang terangkat, membuat Kiba membelalakan matanya kaget.

"KIBA!" Pekik Sakura keras seraya mendorong tubuh Kiba ke sisi lain yang aman.

_**Bugh—**_

Sosok itu mendorong Sakura dengan kekuatannya sehingga Kepala Sakura terbentur palang rel kereta api. Suasana malam yang begitu mencekam membuat tubuh Ino lumpuh. Kedua iris _aquamarine_-nya menatap hal itu tidak percaya.

'_**Mati …' **_

Kicauan buruk gagak kembali terdengar bersamaan dengan datangnnya kereta api yang melintasi rel tersebut.

"SAKURAAAAAA!" Teriak Ino dan Kiba bersamaan.

.

.

.

'_**Tidak bisakah kau lebih cepat sedikit, Sasuke?'**_ Geram Itachi frustasi saat dirasakannya keadaan keheningan malam ini semakin mencekam.

Sasuke menatap tajam jalanan di depannya. Kecepatan mobilnya saat ini sudah mencapai di atas rata-rata kecepatan aman. Ia tidak peduli, yang jelas sekarang ia harus bisa menyusul Sakura ke tempat sosok wanita itu! Sosok penghuni perlintasan rel kereta api yang kabarnya selalu memakan korban.

'_**Sasuke! Lihat!'**_ Pekik Itachi saat kedua iris hitam kelamnya menangkap dua sosok manusia yang ia ketahui adalah teman Sakura.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke pun segera mengehentikkan mobilnya. Kedua iris _onyx_-nya menatap kaget akan sosok menjijikan yang saat ini tengah berusaha mendekati teman Sakura.

"Sakura!" Pekik Sasuke saat turun dari mobil, membuat Ino menoleh ke arahnya. Dengan tubuh bergetar karena takut, Ino pun memanggil nama Sasuke. "Sa-Sasuke …" panggilnya sesenggukkan karena menangis.

Sasuke tidak peduli akan panggilan Ino. Kedua iris matanya kini hanya tertuju pada satu titik. Yaitu, tempat dimana Sakura kini tengah tergeletak tak berdaya di dekat palang perlintasan rel kereta api. Ia pun berlari cepat ke arah Sakura, diikuti oleh Itachi yang sibuk menelisik keadaan sekitar.

"Sakura!" ucap Sasuke berusaha membangunkan sosok gadis bermahkotakan merah muda itu. Ditepuk-tepuknya pipi Sakura pelan, berharap agar dia sadar.

"…"

Kedua iris _onyx_ Sasuke semakin menggelap saat dilihatnya cairan kental berwarna merah menetes cepat dari sudut pelipis Sakura.

"…"

"Sa … su … ke …" panggil Sakura dengan suara parau, membuat Sasuke dan Itachi menatapnya intens. "Kiba—" lanjut Sakura membuat Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kiba yang saat ini masih menjadi incaran sosok tersebut.

Menggeram kesal, Sasuke pun menitipkan Sakura pada Itachi.

Dengan konsentrasi penuh, Sasuke pun mulai memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"…"

"…"

_**Deg!**_

Itachi menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. Dia bisa mengeluarkannya! Mata itu, mata keturunan Uchiha. Mata berwarna merah dengan tiga titik pupil yang mengelilingi titik pupil inti.

Waktu seakan berhenti saat Sasuke memperlihatkan mata itu. Sosok itu—menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Membuat Kiba sedikit bernapas lega. Merasa ada kesempatan, Kiba pun segera berlari ke arah Ino dan segera menolong Ino agar Ino dapat berdiri.

'_**Kau—'**_ desis sosok itu menatap tajam Sasuke, _**'—harus mati.'**_

"…"

'_**Mati kau!' **_Pekik sosok itu menghilang lalu kembali muncul tepat di hadapan Sasuke, membuat Sasuke sedikit terkejut.

_**ZRAAASH!**_

Tanpa melakukan apapun, tubuh sosok itu kini sudah terlilit api hitam. Ino dan Kiba yang secara langsung melihat itu hanya bisa membelalakan mata tidak percaya sekaligus dengan tubuh bergetar hebat karena takut.

'_**AAAAA!' **_Teriak sosok itu mengerang menahan sakit karena api hitam telah membakar habis seluruh tubuhnya. Itachi yang melihat hal itu pun berdecak kagum pada Sasuke.

Mendengus malas, Sasuke pun segera memejakan matanya kembali. Dan di saat itu pula, kedua iris _onyx_-nya berubah normal. "Aku yang membunuhmu untuk kedua kalinya," desis Sasuke pelan pada sosok wanita penunggu rel kereta api yang kini telah berubah menjadi butiran-butiran abu.

"…"

"…"

"A-apa itu tadi?" Tanya Kiba pada Ino masih dengan tubuh yang bergetar. Ino, menggelengkan kepalanya cepat sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Kiba.

"…"

"…"

Sasuke menatap Ino dan Kiba datar seraya membawa tubuh Sakura dalam gendongannya. "Masuk ke mobil," ucap Sasuke tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa, membuat Ino dan Kiba tesentak kaget.

"_Aa_—" tanpa perlu menunggu perintah dua kali dari sang Uchiha, Ino dan Kiba pun segera masuk ke dalam mobil Sasuke seraya terus berdoa agar hal ini tidak terulang lagi.

**»»» oOo «««**

Sakura mengedipkan kedua kelopak matanya pelan saat dirasakannya bias-bias cahaya matahari masuk menembus indera pengelihatannya. "Ng?" Lenguhnya pelan karena merasa pusing.

"Sudah bangun?" Tanya seseorang kepada Sakura, membuat Sakura harus membuka matanya lebar.

Kedua iris _emerald_-nya menatap terkejut sosok Sasuke yang saat ini sudah ada di hadapannya dengan pakaian seragam sekolah seperti biasa. "Aku dimana?!" Tanya Sakura panik saat mengetahui bahwa ini bukanlah kamarnya.

'_**Sakura-**_**chan**_**? Sudah sadar?'**_ Tanya Itachi tiba-tiba yang entah datang dari mana, membuat Sakura berjengit kaget.

Itachi terkekeh pelan saat melihat ekspresi Sakura. _**'Semalam kau pingsan. Karena di rumahmu tidak ada siapa-siapa, aku dan Sasuke berinisiatif membawamu kemari,'**_ terang Itachi mencoba menjelaskan kronologi kejadian mengapa Sakura bisa ada di kediaman Uchiha.

Sejenak, Sakura kembali mencoba mengingat kronologi kejadian semalam.

"…"

"…"

"KIBA!" Pekik Sakura panik saat mengingat bahwa Kiba dalam bahaya.

Itachi semakin terkekeh kencang saat melihat ekspresi wajah Sakura yang begitu panik. _**'Tenanglah, Saku-chan. Teman-temanmu selamat.'**_ Itachi mencoba kembali menenangkan Sakura.

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya sejenak. "Ba-bagaima—"

'_**Sasuke sudah mengatasinya,'**_ potong Itachi cepat sebelum Sakura sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, membuat Sakura bungkam.

Sasuke? Dia kembali menolong Sakura.

"…"

"…"

"Cepat mandi, ganti bajumu lalu kita pergi ke sekolah," ucap Sasuke datar memecah keheningan.

Sakura mengerjapkan kedua kelopak matanya beberapa kali saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "_Aa_, ya …" jawab Sakura canggung. "Sasuke?" Panggil Sakura cepat sebelum Sasuke pergi.

"Hn?" Respon Sasuke datar, menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"…"

Sakura terdiam.

Itachi—yang sedari tadi terus memperhatikan raut wajah Sakura pun hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Ia tahu apa hendak Sakura katakan. _Oh, betapa manisnya calon adik iparnya ini_—batin Itachi terkekeh.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke kembali dengan ekspresi wajah _stoic_, membuat Sakura menelan ludah gugup.

Menghirup napas panjang, Sakura pun memberanikan diri untuk kembali bertanya. "Aku … masih tidak mengerti," ucap Sakura lirih, "sebenarnya, kita itu _partner_ apa?" lanjut Sakura mencoba menatap kedua iris _onyx_ Sasuke dengan berani.

"…"

"…"

**Hening …**

Itachi menatap Sasuke tajam—memberikan kode agar ia harus menjawab pertanyaan Sakura atau ia akan menyesal seumur hidup.

"…"

Sasuke menatap datar Sakura. "Kau—" ucapnya dengan nada menantang, "—adalah _partner_ku seumur hidup," lanjut Sasuke pelan dengan rona merah tipis yang menjalar di seluruh wajah hingga kupingnya.

"…"

Sakura membelalakan kedua matanya lebar. _Apa dia bilang? Partner seumur hidup? Partner dalam hal apa?_—pikiran Sakura terus bertalu-talu tidak tenang. "Dalam hal apa?" Tanya Sakura kini dengan nada lebih berani.

"…"

"…"

"Sasuke?" Panggil Sakura tidak sabar karena Sasuke terlalu lama menjawab.

Sasuke berdecak malas. "Semuanya—" jawabnya datar, "—kau adalah _partner_ku dalam segala hal," lanjut Sasuke menyeringai membuat jantung Sakura berdetak cepat.

Itachi menahan tawanya sejenak. _**'Sungguh, cara menyatakan cinta yang sangat tidak romantis,' **_gumamnya menahan tawa dan disambut oleh tatapan tajam dari Sasuke.

Merasa suasana semakin panas dan tidak enak. Sasuke pun memutuskan keluar dari kamar yang saat ini tengah ditempati oleh Sakura.

"…"

"…"

"Apa katanya tadi?" Gumam Sakura pada Itachi yang saat ini masih ada di sampinganya.

Itachi terkekeh pelan. _**'Mulai sekarang, kau adalah calon nyonya Uchiha,' **_ucap Itachi menggoda membuat wajah Sakura semakin memerah. _**'Biarpun tidak romantis, tapi Sasuke menyukaimu. Kau adalah wanita pilihannya.'**_

Waktu seakan berhenti berputar saat Sakura mendengar kata-kata Itachi. Tubuhnya dingin, seakan-akan suasana ini menyerap seluruh kehangatan tubuhnya. Dengan tangan bergetar, Sakura pun menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Aku juga menyukainya," ucap Sakura pelan dengan nada yang teredam oleh kedua tangannya.

_Karena kau adalah wanita pilihannya …_

_Hari ini, hidup baru seorang Haruno Sakura pun akan berubah. Dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu berada di sampingnya. Segala sesuatu yang menyeramkan, pasti akan berakhir dengan segala sesuatu yang menyenangkan._

_Tidak ada salahnya, bukan? Memiliki kelebihan tertentu yang terkadang dapat membuat hidup kita terasa tidak menyenangkan. Kelak kau akan menemukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan dalam kelebihanmu itu._

_**END**_

*KRIIIIIIIIIIK* apaaaaa iniiiiii? #mewek. Kenapa jadi gajelas begini T^T ohmygooot tabok saya, injek saya ;;_;; jadi aneh begini ceritanya gara-gara deadline waktu buat SSFD sempit banget. Dari pagi sampe malem ngetik begini sambil mikir deskripsi yang pas itu ternyata buat alis saya cenut cenut pusing T_T sueeer *jedukin pala*

Karena waktunya mepet hasilnya jadi abal begini, maap teman-teman ;_;

Alur juga kecepetan T^T chap ini ada beberapa scene yang ilangin karena waktunya pasti gak keburu kalo nambah scene lagi hhhhh derita males ngetik begini ya =_=

Yang bersedia baca makasih banget ;;;; yang gak juga gak apa-apa, orang hasilnya juga gak memuaskan :v wkwkkwkwk

Karena terlalu galau, sekian bacotan dari author :'''')

Sekian,

_**Mind to RnC?**_ _Gak maksa kok :'D_ _#plak_

_**HAPPY SASUSAKU FANDAY 2013 ~~~ SEMOGA ARCHIVE SASUSAKU INDONESIA SEMAKIN BANYAK DAN SEMAKIN BERKUALITAS *PUNYAKU ENGGAK WKWKWK* :'''D SAYA BANGGA JADI SAVERS ~~ *TEBAR TOMAT CERI***_

**S**p**e**c**i**a**l **t**h**a**n**k**s f**o**r **:

**C**ha KriMoFe Doujinshi, **M**adge Undersee, **M**izuira Kumiko, **m**ari-chan 41, **a**dem ayem, **R**he Love Sasuke, **a**decielovers penguin, **L**avender's Violin, **S**akakibara mei, **Q**urany228, **a**guma, **D**iella Nadilla SasuSakuLovers, **N**atsuya32, **T**surugi De Lelouch, **H**ima, **G**uest, **B**erlian Cahyadi, **S**hin Y, **A**pi Hitam AMATERASU, **A**paaja, **K**uneda Aoi, **p**oetry-chan, **f**ynlicht, **F**iyui-chan, **s**herlock holmes, **h**anazono yuri, **G**rengas-Snap, **c**ho kyuyeon, **O**nyxita Haruno, and **H**asegawa Michiyo Gled

_Peluk cium untuk kalian semua yang udah bersedia baca review fic abal ini :* #dikaplok_


End file.
